Sometimes, customers that purchase equipment from a manufacturer also purchase a service plan for the equipment. Equipment may need servicing at sometime during its lifetime. A pre-established service plan can provide a safety net in times of equipment malfunction.
Those customers that do purchase service plans often request that service costs and monthly out-of-pocket costs be minimized. However, at the same time, customers expect to receive an all-inclusive maintenance and service plan.